Absentee for Being Absent
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: Nasty Rumors Start Spreading around school and they involve ofcourse who else but Robin and Starfire Or Kori and Richard Sorry for taking so long to update :C
1. Rumors

Hello Fellow Readers this story is aKETS original and I wish to have your opinion on it. So Please Read and Review

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen Titans

**NORMAL**

Me being absent is normal for everyone now. I am known for being the person with more absent days in the 11th grade. Now everyone just turn around in a boring style when they see my absent excuse. But that dreadful day everyone acted weird at seeing my and him at the absent line.

Hi, my glorious friends I am Starfire aka Absentee. Today I'll tell you of the horrible aftermath of being absent the same day as your close BF.

One rather beautiful sunny day, I was walking towards the absent line when I saw my BF walking towards me. "Hi Star" he said and I responded with a 'cute' "Hey Robbie Poo!" My BF was Richard but _I_ and only _I_ call him Robin, anyway he is the hottest nerd around. "Where are you headed to my glorious friend?" "Oh, to get my absent excuse, you?" "I am also headed towards that location Robin, perhaps we can walk together?" "So you have wished it, so it shall be." I giggled; he looked so cute when he said that. Robin is a really good looking, muscular, smart, and rather dark teenager. He has black hair that he spikes up, wasting very precious time, every morning.

So we got our slip and then headed towards our separated Advisory Class. When I was outside of the class it was noisy but as I entered everything went silent. Then suddenly, the room was filled with buzzing whispers, I walked over to my desk and a teen named Mike aka Red X shouted " did you and Grayson enjoy your self's last night hot stuff!" Everyone started laughing and I just grinned, confused of their mysterious words.

When I was walking towards 1st period my friend named Raven intercepted me at the door and said "Kori, _Gasp _she said something _gasp _horrible_ gasp _about…." But before she could finish robin came and pulled me towards him, "Star, something strange is happening, everyone kept staring at me…" " I'm sorry to point it out but, that's no news friend Robin." P " No! After that Cyborg said _cough _'Grayson you sly dog, I bet she _cough_ screamed all _cough _night!" Robin blushed at these words and kept walking towards our first class. "That happened to me too…" I told him the facts and blushed at the face of fury he made after telling him X's words.

"He said that!" "He said what, Mr. Grayson?" asked the teacher. "Nothing Sir" " okay then you and Miss Anders can sit down so I can teach!" we both blushed furiously as we sat and everyone started laughing. "By the way, congrats to the new couple, Mr. Grayson and Miss Anders!" _What! _Everyone started cheering, clapping, and fumed at us. We blushed. "Raven what are they talking about?" I whispered to my friend and she gave me a note that said…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello fellow Fanfiction Readers:) I hope you like my story and I ask you to please give me your opinion on it.This is my first story so please NO FLAMES


	2. Ooh, youre in trouble

Well I _think _I have left you in misery long enough and not really wanting to spoil the cliffy I gave you last Chapter I decided to finish my 'one shot'( yeah right) Here sorry for leaving you in misery to those who read this and really wanted to see the outcome… So without any further ado here comes chapter two.

Disclaimer If I owned the Teen Titans the kiss would have been shared in season1 with Fluffy Stories of Robin and Starfire in all the other chapters XD

_RobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobSta_

**Ooh, you're in trouble…**

_Flashback _

"_By the way, congrats to the new couple, Mr. Grayson and Miss. Anders!"He added with JOY?What! Everyone started cheering, clapping, and fuming at us. We blushed at these words yet both of us were confused. "Raven what are they talking about?" I whispered to my friend and she gave me a note that said…_

_Here we begin..._

_Starfire,_

_That's what I was trying to tell you before…Yesterday during 2nd period that whore of Kitten got a good laugh at the incident of you two being absent the same day. She got so jealous after a comment made by Victor (A/N. Who else XD) that you two belonged together, that she said this thing…_

Starfire started to think what Kitten would have said or what she wouldn't and after lots of thinking she gave the letter to Richard and after receiving a shocked face from Robin he asked the question I dreaded in this moments… "What did she say...?"

I gave the letter back to Raven so she could respond but when she started to give it to me Kitten's complice _(sp?)_ in crime Terra, this total bitch who hated Raven for having Garfield who will be introduced later, shouted "Mr. Mod! Raven is handing out notes!"

"Raven Roth is that true!"

After not receiving a response he said, "Hand it to me now!" Raven complied and Mr. Mod read it and gasped "Miss. Roth I would of never expect this of such an excellent student. Go to Mr. Slade's office he'll know what to do"

The class started Oooing at her as she left which left Richard and me thinking

'Is it that bad..?'

_RobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobStarRobSta_

Oooh… what could our dear Kitten have said that was as horrible as to put the best student in trouble think about it and…

Please read and review it feels so good to know there are actually people who think your story is good and gimme some ideas why don't cha maybe one of them fall near the truth of _my_ note…


	3. Trouble to Come

Absentee for Being Absent

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long update as I said in yesterday's story I lost my ideas. T-T I'm so so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

_Trouble to Come_

* * *

_"Is it that bad..."_

When Raven left Mr. Mod stared at us with a dissapointed stare. He went back to the front of the classroom and wrote notes for us to copy the rest of the class, but I was too nervous to write so I started doodling figuring I could copy out of someone elses later. I drew a Robin with a Star on its small feathered chest and sighed. I then drew a heart with the initials R & K surrounding it. I was so wrapped up in doing a pattern on the edges of the paper that I failed to notice everyone peeking on it from behind.

"Aww, that is sooo cute!" whispered Karen aka Bee a friend of mine, Victor's girlfriend, and my savior.

"Eep!" I cried as I jumped in my seat.

I slowly turned around dreading what was to come and found the whole class including Mr. Mod staring at my picture. I blushed unmoving as I locked my eyes with Richard who in turn turned to my picture then at me again then at the picture. When he smiled his caring smile that could melt my heart instantly I reacted an got my picture of the desk and looked at Mr. Mod who immeadetaly understood.

"Class sit down now and please finish copying your notes"

Everyone groaned and I flashed an apologetic smile at them my blush never leaving for Richard was still standing next to my desk looking at me through his mesmerizing eyes. Mr. Mod smiled at me and walked back to the front of the class not paying heed to Richard knowing all so well he wouldn't of listened anyway.

"Wow, Kori. I... I don't... I can't ... Wow!"

I giggled as I saw Richard stuttering and noticed color rising to his cheecks. I immeadetaly replaced my picture in my desk for him to admire. He moved closer and kneeled next to my desk tracing the Robin's star than the heart with our initials on them.

"Mr. Grayson would you please sit in your desk. I don't want anyone entering my room thinking I let couples sit close together."

Richard nodded not leaving his eyes of my drawing and he grabbed it and sat at his desk which just happened to be in back of mine in the time being. I blushed as a shiver went down my spine when he whispered into my ear and kissed my neck.

"It's beautiful..." he whispered in a brethy voice. Just as his lips made contact with my sensitive skin and I closed my eyes and moaned the door to the classroom opened and in came the worst person to witness us in such a state...

"Mr.Grayson!! Mrs.Anders!! To my office now!!"cried the booming voice of our principal " Mr.Slade! I..I just sent one of my students to your office and... and.."

"Mr.Mod you oughtta know better than to let students do such acts in class and yes I already delt with her. Come in miss Roth."

Raven walked in with her head bowed and sat at her desk. Her face was obscured by her hair but she slowly raised her head as I walked out and smiled, a sad smile. I looked at Mr.Slade who was a balding man with a strict face and a patch over his left eye with a scar running along it. He looked at me with his lone eye and then he moved it to Richard. Then just as fast as it had moved ot both of us it flew over to Terra. He called her and that's when I noticed Kitten outside leaning at the wall with a tear-stained face.

"False tantrum didn't work I suppose." I said in a hard voice.

She turned to me and glared.

"Shut up BITCH!" she whispered annoyed.

Mr.Slade heard anyway and moved to her as Terra walked out. "Miss.Moth you oughta know better than to cause yourself more trouble than in what you already are."

I shivered at his menacing tone and I swear I saw a smirk as he turned to me which quickly wiped off when he proceeded to walk to his office. I was shaking all over and my legs felt weak when I tried to follow but then I felt Richard's fingers entwine with mine and he smiled at me. I smiled back and walked with him for I knew he would be with me in the trouble to come.

* * *

What do you think? Good enough for you to forgive me? Please! I'm so so so so sorry! T-T

Tell me if you want me to continue.Flames are accepted for I know I deserve them. T-T

L8er


End file.
